Lost Of Memories
by chibi-takuto
Summary: Takuto comes back from U.S with a girlfriend. He also became Mitsuki's class teacher but forgot all about her. When Mitsuki goes back to work, things start to get messy with Madoka and Hujisaki (full moon and gravitation crossover) UPDATED!
1. The New Teacher

1. The New Teacher  
  
It's a new year of school. Mitsuki had not forgotten what she has been through with the Negi Ramen - Takuto and Meroko though it has been three years since it happened. For her, she has been trying so hard to forget everything ever since Eichi died and Takuto left for his career.  
  
On her first day of school, everything was going fine. Everyone in school was talking about a new, young and totally cute music teacher. When Mitsuki heard of the music teacher, she had a very weird thought. It was asking her to find for the new teacher. Her day went on fine until the last subject of the day.  
  
When her class door swung open, all her classmates screamed. She wasn't really paying much attention. After her teacher introduced himself, he noticed that Mitsuki wasn't paying much attention. He called out to Mitsuki and asked her for his own name. When she stood up to look at the teacher to answer him, she had the shock of her life. She started calling out for Takuto when she noticed that her teacher was Takuto. All of her classmates laughed and one of her friends pulled her down.  
  
She then ran out of the class and to the wash room. When she was washing her face, she saw memories passing her...  
  
Flashback Takuto: I don't know how to tell you this but my company has offered me a once in a lifetime chance to go to U.S. I wanted to ask you first and see what you think about it. I surely do not want to leave you behind but I also cant leave my dreams behind...  
  
Mitsuki: You should. It is after all a once in a lifetime chance... So I think you should go for it!  
  
Takuto: Really??? Mitsuki I love you!!!  
  
Mitsuki: But there is one condition... Promise me that you wont forget a thing about me.  
  
Takuto: How can I ever. (Hugs Mitsuki)  
  
End of flashback  
  
She could see herself crying through the mirror and one of her friends came in. after that, when she entered the class, she was staring at Takuto. When she saw the board, she burst out with tears after read the name 'Kira'. Everyone was looking at her including Kira-sensei.  
  
After all that ended, the bell rang. She followed Kira-sensei out of the class. Kira-sensei noticed. Takuto: What's the matter Kouyama-san? And how did you know that my name was Takuto?  
  
Mitsuki: Don't you remember me?! I'm Mitsuki! You said you'll never forget me! How could you do this to me? You lied to me!! still crying  
  
Takuto: Kouyama-san calm down! Are you sure I know you? I just transferred here from U.S. but your name does have a familiar ring to it...  
  
Mitsuki : Then it must be my mistake... Kira-sensei gomen. Bye. See you tomorrow.  
  
Takuto : ok... bye...  
  
All Mitsuki could do was just to think that Takuto dint forget about her. And it's just that it has been a long time since he saw her. And also that Takuto remembers the 12 year old Mitsuki and not the current 16 year old Mitsuki. 


	2. Takuto's Memories

CHAPTER 2: TAKUTO'S MEMORIES  
  
When Takuto reached his home, he called his girlfriend, Ayaka and told her what happened in school. Ayaka was getting worried because she knows that he lost his memories and that Mitsuki was his girlfriend. When Ayaka heard Takuto, she paused on the phone...  
  
AYAKA'S FLASHBACK  
  
She was crying in the hospital after she heard that Takuto got into an accident and it was quite serious. When she visited him, she could hear Takuto mumbling out Mitsuki's name. On the next day, Takuto woke up.  
  
Takuto: Where is this place?  
  
Ayaka: It's the hospital. Don't you remember what happened?  
  
Takuto: The hospital? Why am I here? Who are you?  
  
Ayaka: You were involved in an accident. Don't you remember me? I'm Ayaka.  
  
Takuto: Ayaka? I don't remember. All I remember is that before I fainted, Mitsuki...Who's Mitsuki? I seem to remember her name but I don't remember her...What happened to me! Why don't I remember anything! Someone please tell me what is going on. My head aches. Argh...  
  
Takuto fainted due to the stress he gave to the brain. The doctor told Ayaka that Takuto lost his memory after knocking his head during the accident.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Takuto: Ayaka...Ayaka, are you there?  
  
Ayaka: Yeah...I'm still here...I'll call you back tomorrow. I'm not really feeling well right now.  
  
Takuto: Are you all right? Do you want me to go over to your place?  
  
Ayaka: Its okay...Night, Takuto. Sweet dreams.  
  
On that same night, Takuto had a dream. In his dream, he heard a girl calling to him. She was calling quite loudly. When Takuto turned to see who it was, he couldn't make out the face. It was too blur. Then he noticed that the girl just recovered from her operation. He also learned that she had throat cancer. As he was listening to the girl, he began to notice the voice was very familiar. When he turned to look at the girl again, he saw a little girl who looked a lot like Mitsuki. Not long after that, he noticed that it was Mitsuki when she was 13.  
  
He woke up the next morning still puzzled by his dream. Why was Mitsuki in his dream? What is Mitsuki's relation with him? Is that just a dream or a small part of his lost memory? His mind was filled with questions. He was thinking too much and his head started to ache. Before he knew it, he fainted.  
  
TAKUTO'S FLASHBACK  
  
Mitsuki: I have to go to the auditions! You told me that I only had one more year! I must make the best out of it. I promise that if I don't pass I'll never disobey you!  
  
Takuto: Ok...I'll help you. Drink this. It's my blood. Once I give my command to it, it will travel through your body and it will turn you into a 16 year old teenager. It may feel weird but bear with it. And when you are 16, your body will be in good condition. Your cancer will be gone.  
  
Mitsuki: Shinigami-san, arigatou!  
  
Takuto: Do you feel any changes?  
  
Mitsuki: No. Not really.  
  
Takuto: It you don't believe me, check there. (points at mirror)  
  
Mitsuki: Uwa I'm a 16 year old!  
  
Then, Mitsuki enters the audition. Meanwhile...  
  
??? : What did you do that for? What if she passes? When we want to take her away, she'll be filled with regrets.  
  
Takuto: Don't worry. There're so many people at the audition I doubt she will pass.  
  
??? : I guess you're right.  
  
When it was Mitsuki's turn to sing, she sang very softly. Takuto told her that her throat was okay and that she could just sing. When, she started again, even Takuto was amazed by her ability. The judges made their decision that she was the one and told everyone to go home.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK 


	3. For You

CHAPTER 3: FOR YOU...  
  
The next day in school, they were supposed to choose their extra-curricular activities. Mitsuki noticed that after 3 years, she misses music. She decided to join the music club but when she found out who was in charge, she had to re-think. Kira-sensei was in charge. When she was walking back to class, she saw her class teacher – Kira-sensei. He looked sick.  
  
Mitsuki: Kira-sensei, ohayo! Daijoubu desuka? You don't look so good.  
  
Takuto: Ya, I'm okay.  
  
Mitsuki: Then I'll see you later. I have to hurry back to class.  
  
Takuto: Wait, I forgot to tell you something. I'm in charge of the music club. The old teacher retired. I thought of asking you to join because you like music.  
  
Mitsuki: How did you know I like music?  
  
Takuto: I'm not really sure myself. It may sound weird but something inside me tells me that I know you.  
  
Mitsuki: Maybe you do.  
  
Then she walked off when Kumi came. During her break, she finally decided to join the music club. Since she didn't want to join alone, she pulled Kumi with her.  
  
On the first club meeting, Mitsuki reached early and no one else was there except Kira-sensei. Kira-sensei was sleeping when she walked in. the closer she went towards Kira-sensei, she could hear him sleep-talking. He said, "Mitsuki, whatever I do, I do it for you. I've become your class teacher and also your music club teacher because of you and also for you." While walking closer, she kicked the piano that Kira-sensei dozed on. He was startled and he fell off the chair.  
  
Mitsuki: Is it true? What you were saying just now. Takuto...tell me...is it true?! (sobbing uncontrollably)  
  
Takuto: What did I say? Are you sure? I was sleeping just now. How could I have said anything?  
  
Mitsuki: Never mind...Forget what I said...I'm not feeling well. I don't think I'll be staying for club today.  
  
Mitsuki stayed at home the whole day thinking about what she and Takuto enjoyed doing. She didn't even turn up in school. 


	4. Mitsuki, Happy Birthday

CHAPTER 4: MITSUKI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
  
Two months has passed since the incident. After she joined the music club, she began to be more popular among the students in the school because she sounded a lot like FULL MOON. She was always put into competitions against other schools. Every time she sang, Takuto will have a very strange feeling inside of him.  
  
Even though Mitsuki is the school's most popular girl, she still has a lot of enemies because as the days passed, Takuto remembers more about her and gives her special attention. Most of the girls in the school were jealous and envious of what she has.  
  
Mitsuki's birthday was coming in a week and Takuto remembered that. Even though Takuto remembers more and more about Mitsuki, he still isn't sure whether he knows her or not. Wakaoji-sensei came to her house three days before her birthday and told her not to go anywhere on her birthday. She did as what Wakaoji-sensei said and stayed home.  
  
Wakaoji-sensei arrived at her house around 11.00 a.m. with a woman. It has been two years since she saw him. Wakaoji blindfolded her with a cloth and guided her into the car. They drove her to quite a far place. After half an hour, they reached their destination. Wakaoji-sensei said, "I have two surprises for you today. Just promise me you won't scream kay."  
  
When Wakaoji-sensei took off the cloth, Mitsuki found herself standing inside the studio. She was speechless. Then, she turned around to find Oshige-sensei with Wakaoji-sensei. That was her second surprise. Wakaoji- sensei told her that Oshige-sensei and him got married two years ago. They even gave birth to a little daughter named Mika. Oshige-sensei went to the car and carried Mika-chan out. She was the cutest little girl she has ever seen!  
  
They guided Mitsuki to the second room.  
  
Mitsuki: Why did you bring me here, Wakaoji-sensei?  
  
Wakaoji: Actually, it isn't my idea. It's Oshige's idea.  
  
Oshige: You are all grown up Mitsuki! Today you are officially 16. And you are growing up to be more and more like FULL MOON. Since FULL MOON disappeared for three years, don't you think it's time for her to reappear?  
  
Mitsuki: You mean you want me to reappear after 3 years? Won't they wonder why I am still this size and what will I tell my schoolmates?  
  
Oshige: Don't worry. I'll have taken care of all of it.  
  
Mitsuki: Okay! I'll do it!  
  
Oshige: Good! Here's a little something for you and Wakaoji! Mika-chan, say it. =)  
  
Mika: Otousan!  
  
Wakaoji: You called me! Since when?  
  
Oshige: I have been working overtime, dear...You won't know how tiring it is...Mika, go on.  
  
Wakaoji: You mean there is more?  
  
Mika: Mitsuki-neechan, happy birthday!  
  
Oshige and Wakaoji: Mitsuki, happy birthday! 


	5. I'll Tell You Everything

5. I'll Tell You Everything.  
  
At night, she had a huge birthday party that Wakaoji-sensei threw for her. He wanted to make it memorable since it was her sixteenth birthday sweet sixteen. Without her knowing, he invited her whole class and her class teacher, Takuto. Wakaoji-sensei dint know about it. All her classmates arrived at her place while she was out buying groceries for her dinner that night. Since her obachan died, Tanaka-san left. She has been living alone since then.  
  
When she got home, they gave her another big surprise. Then, the doorbell rang. Mitsuki, Wakaoji-sensei and Ooshige-san went to answer the door. When they opened it, they were shocked to find Takuto with another girl (remember, Ooshige and Wakaoji doesn't know about him and Takuto doesn't remember them).  
  
Wakaoji: Takuto! Hey! Long time no see! How have you been?  
  
Takuto: Ermm... Are you sure I know you? Have I even seen you before?  
  
Ooshige: Don't you remember us? Wakaoji used to be in Route L with you.  
  
Takuto: I'm a member of Route L? you must be joking! Or are you?  
  
Mitsuki: (pull's Wakaoji and Ooshige aside) Gomen Kira-sensei! Irrashai!  
  
Takuto: Ooh... Nevermind about that. There's someone that I would like you to meet. This is my girlfriend, Ayaka.  
  
Ayaka: Hey! Nice to meet you. Takuto always talks about you. You're lucky! It seems that he favors you a lot!  
  
Mitsuki: Nice to meet you too! I never knew Kira-sensei had a girlfriend... Anyway, help yourselves. Feel free to wonder about! I forgot to mention... Your whole class is here!  
  
Mitsuki tried so hard to hide her feelings. She felt herself being torn apart, her heart shattering into tiny pieces when she saw Ayaka-san. Then, after she managed to calm herself down, she went over to Wakaouji- sensei and Ooshige-san.  
  
Mitsuki: Gomen! I forgot to tell you that Takuto became my class teacher! .  
  
Wakaoji: Never mind that. Why doesn't Takuto remember us?  
  
Ooshige: It's as if he has amnesia or some sort of memory loss.  
  
Mitsuki: To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure about what happened to him. By the way, where's Mika-chan? Ooshige: Ahh! I got over excited when I saw Takuto! I left her on the chair! I think she's in the crowd. I'm gonna look for her.  
  
Wakaoji: Wait for me! I'm coming with you!  
  
Mitsuki went around the house entertaining all her friends. She noticed that Kumi-chan and Machida-kun was nowhere to be found. She guessed that Machida-kun must have taken Kumi-chan out on a 'date'. every time she looked or even gave a thought to the happy couple, Mitsuki would start to feel sad. They reminded her of the times when she was with Takuto. She remembered that Takuto would always bring her out and even how Takuto comforted her when her obachan died. Then, shen noticed that Ayaka-san was walking towards her...  
  
Ayaka: Mitsuki-san? We need to talk... It's about Takuto.  
  
Mitsuki: Why? What's wrong with Takuto? I mean Kira-sensei...  
  
Ayaka: It's okay. I know about you and Takuto. He used to tell me a lot about you. He loved you just so much that I couldn't stand it. Even though I left everything behind and followed him to U.S. I loved him just as much as he loved you. No... I love him more. But when we came back... everything was different. I... I...  
  
Mitsuki: Chotto matte. You were in U.S. with Takuto? What happened to him? Why doesn't he remember me? I cant take it anymore. Being with him makes me think about the times I spent with him! I cant stand it! He doesn't remember me and he's got you... he broke his promise!  
  
Ayaka: Gomen Mitsuki... I wanted to be with him just so much... it's too much until I became selfish. You should have been informed about this earlier. I feel guilty Mitsuki-san. I did something that hurt you badly... I never knew that it would effect you that much...  
  
Mitsuki: What are you talking about? What is it that you did? What really happened?  
  
Ayaka: The truth is... Takuto met an accident. That accident wiped out his memories. He remembered nothing... I was selfish! I dint tell him or even remind him about you, everything that he told me about you or even Japan. I wanted him for myself. I'm so sorry Mitsuki-san... I just wish that... that... you wont take him away from me... I know it's too much to ask for... Demo, onegai...  
  
Ayaka walked off and left Mitsuki stunned. Mitsuki felt herself being torn apart. It felt almost as worse as when Eici-kun died... She wasn't herself that night. Ooshige-san and Wakaoji-sensei was worried. When everyone left, she went into her room. She took out the music box and a picture. While listening to the tune, sad memories passed her... She then looked at the picture. It was taken on their first date. Even Takuto kept one. She was wondering if he still had it. In the picture, Takuto was kissing Mitsuki. She could never forget moments like that and now... she had to leave Takuto. Give up on him. And to forget about him. Things that she could never do. 


	6. An Old Friend From Above

6. An Old Friend From Above  
  
?????: Mo! I'm screwing everything up! It wasn't supposed to be this way!  
  
?????: Meroko-chan! We cant rush things for Mitsuki!  
  
Meroko: Demo Eichi-kun... I've already screwed up enough! Having Takuto forget about Mitsuki-chan wasn't part of the plan!  
  
??????: Yeah... I know... Maybe Fate did this. As you know, we cant go against Fate.  
  
???: Hakuzi's right. For all you know, this is one of Fate's weird tests for Mitsuki. Not like I want my daughter to be unhappy.  
  
Meroko: I went against Fate once and I don't mind doing it again... The last time I did, everything turned out well enough. I became an angel and Mitsuki-chan dint die. Even Takuto became human again. Then, I was appointed Mitsuki-chan's guardian angel. Fate even sent you guys to help.  
  
Eichi: I know it's for Mitsuki-chan but I wont want you getting into any sort of trouble. Especially when it's with Fate!  
  
Hazuki: Eichi's always so caring when it comes to Meroko-chan.  
  
Aoi: Look... and every time when it reaches here... Meroko would...  
  
Meroko: Mo! That's enough already! Always being like this... But I'm glad that Eichi-kun's always by my side.  
  
Meroko, Eichi, Hazuki and Aoi are Mitsuki's guardian angels. Their job was to make sure Mitsuki finds true happiness. But every time Meroko tried doing something, she would screw up.  
  
Meroko's dreams about Takuto were no longer there. Takuto dint open his heart to her. When she met Eichi, she was already all over him. And after a few months, Eichi accepted her.  
  
Meroko: I've got a plan!  
  
Eiche: What plan?  
  
Meroko: A plan to unscrew what I screwed so far.  
  
Aoi: Ne... Meroko-chan... You're making things confusing for everyone...  
  
Hazuki: ermm... Meroko-chan... can you explain it in a more detailed version?  
  
Meroko: Haih... All we gotta do is just to find someone for Ayaka. Then, she will leave Takuto.  
  
Eichi: And... who will that someone be?  
  
Meroko: Leave it to me =)  
  
Hazuki: No offence but... the last time you said that... you screwed up...  
  
Aoi: Do you need any help? Cause I'm free! =)  
  
Meroko: What's that supposed to mean?!?! -.-; 


	7. Full Moon Reappears!

7. Full Moon Reappears!

It was her first day or work. When she reached the studio, everyone was shocked. She met up with Takasu-san, Madoka-chan, Wakaoji-sensei and Ooshige-san in the recording room. Madoka-chan changed so much. She looks so much more matured now that she is 19. Though Takasu-san grew older, he was still as active as ever. Madoka-chan greeted her with a nice, warm and friendly hug. Madoka-chan seemed to have set aside their differences.

Mitsuki: Ohayo minna! It's good to be back!

Madoka: It has been so long... Not that I wanna say this but... I MISSED YOU!

Takasu: I'm sure you'll be a great singer again. Just work hard and have confidence!

Ooshige: By the way, there are a few people that i would like you to meet. They are a new band and they are gonna be on the same show as you are tonight! You'll be telling everyone that you're back! They are all so excited!

Mitsuki: Ok! I know it's weird to say this now... but... Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!

Mitsuki went wondering around the studio after that. While she was still walking, she noticed that she was lost. She peered at her watch and noticed that it was already 6.30 p.m. Time for her rehearsal and half an hour more to the real show. She didn't know where she was heading to. While she was running around looking for the recording room, she bumped into a boy around her age.

Hujisaki: Itai... nani yo...?

Mitsuki: Gomen... I'm in a hurry and I sorta got lost on the way... Do you know where the recording room is? I'm supposed to be rehearsing now...

Shuichi: Laliho eh? Dare? Hujisaki-kun... dare kore?

Hiro: (grabs Shuichi) Shuichi! Don't be rude! Ojyo-chan, gomen... You say you're going to the recording room? We'll take you there ) we're going there too.

Shuichi: We are?

Hujisaki: Aho! We're also having a rehearsal there in 15 minutes time you baka! Of course we're going there!

When they reached the recording room, Mitsuki was overjoyed to see Ooshige-san. Then, Mitsuki walked to the three guys from before.

Mitsuki: Arigato! Without you guys, I wouldn't have gotten here in time.

Hujisaki: No prob! By the way, the name's Suguru Hujisaki and I'm 16.

Hiro: It's our pleasure to help a pretty little miss like you. I'm Hiroshi Nakano aged 19. Most people prefer to call me Hiro.

Shuichi: Shindou Shuichi deeeeesu! 19. You can call me Shui-chan if you want :P

Hujisaki & Hiro & Shuichi: And together we are Bad Luck!

Mitsuki: Watashi wa Kouyama Mitsuki desu! I'm also 16.

Ooshige: I see you met them already. They are gonna be on the same show as you tonight. These are their managers Sakano and K. Their producer, Tohma isn't free today so he din't come.

Sakano: Let's hurry and get done with it before we are late.

After the rehearsal, it was time for the real thing. She announced that she has returned and all the people were overjoyed by the news.


	8. The Confession

8. The Confession

One day, Madoka invited Mitsuki out for lunch. Mitsuki accepted the invitation without hesitation. They went to a café nearby the studio and talked for hours while eating. Even though Madoka hated Mitsuki and were rivals, they seem to have gotten closer after Mitsuki came back. Madoka kept flirting with Mitsuki while they were at the café but Mitsuki just didn't notice. Madoka was quite disappointed that she couldn't tell her how she felt even though they sat there for hours. On the other hand, Mitsuki actually notices that Madoka's eyes have not been off hers since they reached the café. She also noticed that Madoka kept touching and holding her hand while they were chatting. But for some reason, Mitsuki could keep herself calm.

After their lunch, they went to the studio and went separate ways. Madoka couldn't concentrate for the whole day for her mind was filled with the thoughts of Mitsuki. Every time Madoka did something, Mitsuki will appear in her mind. She turned out so badly until even her producer; Takasu-san knew that something was wrong with her. She was let off early and she went home. Even though Gun-chan was only a pig, he understood Madoka very well. When Madoka was confessing the fact that she has feelings towards Mitsuki, Gun-chan tried very hard to comfort her. She decided to tell Mitsuki but just didn't know when.

She went back to the studio and sat at the cafeteria as she waited for Mitsuki to finish her recording session. She sat there for an hour and when she decided to leave, Mitsuki came out and saw her.

Mitsuki: Madoka-chan! What are you doing here so late? I thought you left real early today? Takasu-san told me that you weren't feeling well and I thought of visiting you later. But now, you're here. Let's walk back together :)

Madoka: I was just waiting for you to finish work. I don't really know why though. I'm feeling much better already. Let's not worry about that and let's start walking before it gets to late. It might just get too dark and we might bang onto a pole on the way back.

Mitsuki: Ok!

Madoka: Wanna come and sleep over at my place tonight? It's been so long since I had anyone visiting me. It'll be fun to have you round!

Mitsuki: Sure! I have nothing and no one at home anyway...

The time they spent to walk seemed like a long time to Madoka. She really enjoyed spending time with Mitsuki and she treasured them as well. They walked and walked and they finally reached Madoka's house. When Mitsuki was in Madoka's room, Madoka couldn't stand it anymore and her feelings were all blurted out. She started by pinning Mitsuki onto the wall with both hands so that Mitsuki had nowhere to run. Then Madoka started kissing her passionately on her lips. Madoka's hands were soon wrapped around Mitsuki. Mitsuki tried hard to release herself from Madoka but her grip on Mitsuki was too hard. When Mitsuki finally released herself from Madoka, Mitsuki's face was filled with shock and fear at the same time.

Madoka: Mitsuki... ano... gomen!!! Hontoni gomen! I just can't control this anymore. My feelings for you grew just when you came back and now I can't control it anymore! Mitsuki, the fact is that I... I've loved you since you were 12! I wasn't jealous of you that time! I was just attracted to you! I can't help it anymore.

Mitsuki: Madoka-chan... what are you talking about? I don't understand...

Madoka: Don't you understand by now? MITSUKI I LOVE YOU!!!

Madoka wanted to kiss Mitsuki again but Mitsuki pushed her away. Mitsuki ran out through her door as Madoka fell or her knees with her hands covering her face as she cried. She regret on what she did.

On that night, Madoka thought of committing suicide but Gun-chan stopped her. She then noticed that she still hasn't given up hope yet. She still loved Mitsuki and will try her best to make Mitsuki hers. She called Mitsuki on the same night.

Madoka: I know you might be afraid of me now but please don't put down the phone and listen to what I have to say. Even if you rejected my love you won't stop me from loving you. And even if you rejected me, even after all those happened, would our friendship still be there?

Mitsuki: Madoka... our friendship will never die... But if you want to start as lovers, gomen demo I'll reject it.

Madoka: Then, our friendship will be everlasting but I won't give up on you so easily!


	9. The Truth

9. The Truth

Ayaka couldn't stand Takuto talking about Mitsuki all the time anymore. Then, they got into a fight and Takuto finally learned the truth to his past.

Ayaka: Takuto, if this goes on anymore... we'll have to end.

Takuto: What's going on? I don't get you Ayaka.

Ayaka: What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on. Ever since you started teaching in that school. Ever since you started teaching her! You've been talking about her all the time! Mitsuki this, Mitsuki that! Takuto, I'm sick of it!

Takuto: Ayaka, I'm sorry. I just can't help it... it's just that... she has been appearing in my mind. It's like flashing images. More like flashing memories... I know I've lost my memories before and I don't even know what my relationship with Mitsuki was before! Ayaka, if you know anything about it, please tell me! Whatever that happened; I promise that nothing will change between us.

Ayaka: Ok. I'll tell you! Before you went to U.S.A with me, your relationship with Mitsuki was... She was... She was your girl friend! That's why she's always flashing through your memories like that! She IS your memory! And now... you're starting to remember it all! Takuto, you promised me that you won't leave me...

Takuto: Ayaka... why didn't you tell me about this before?

Ayaka: I was just afraid that you would leave me... Back then, I was just a selfish girl! I couldn't bear having you leaving me behind.

Takuto: You... you... you lied to me! I'm going to find for Mitsuki! I'm sorry Ayaka, but I still love you... and I always will.

Ayaka: No Takuto! Don't go! You promised me! If you go, we'll be through... if you still love me, prove it to me! I want you to quit your job and marry me!

Takuto: But Ayaka, you know how much I love my job don't you? How am I supposed to quit it? My job I will not quit but I will marry you! (Kneels down) Ayaka, would you marry me?

Ayaka: Takuto... are you serious? Of course I will marry you!

Their marriage was to be held in two months time. Takuto invited everyone from his class. When Mitsuki heard the news, she felt as if her heart was being pierced by needles. She held back her tears and walked to Takuto to congratulate him.

Mitsuki: Kira-sensei omedeto! You're finally getting married with Ayaka-chan! She must be extremely happy!

Takuto: Mitsuki, you don't have to hide your feelings anymore. Ayaka told me everything. About what happened to us last time. But Mitsuki, you have to accept it now that I love Ayaka and not you anymore... I know that you're hurt but I'm really sorry.

Mitsuki: Kira-sensei, its ok... I'm ok with it too...

Mitsuki walked off. Takuto has no idea how Mitsuki feels now. How much she needed someone now. How much she needed him now... Mitsuki couldn't accept the fact that Takuto's feelings changed. Mitsuki couldn't accept the fact that he was getting married in a short period of two months. Mitsuki couldn't bear with it anymore. She walked up to Takuto again and this time, she kissed him on his lips. Takuto blushed furiously and was speechless.


	10. Hujisaki Misunderstands

10. Hujisaki Misunderstands

Just when Mitsuki couldn't hold her feelings any longer, the last bell rang. While she was walking home, she started crying. She didn't watch the road and almost got hit by a car. The car stopped right in front of her and Wakaoji-sensei came out. He saw her crying and started questioning her but she didn't bother to answer any of them. She continued crying and eventually cried herself to sleep.

The car stopped and she felt someone carrying her off the ground. She was half awake and her eyes were half open. To her surprise, she saw Takuto's face. She felt the warmth and fell back to sleep. she woke up to find herself lying on the sofa-bed of her studio dressing room. She had been sleeping on Wakaoji-sensei's lap all this time.

Wakaoji: How was your slumber my dear princess?

Mitsuki: Aa... Gomen Wakaoji-sensei!

Wakaoji: How are things going with Takuto? While I was carrying you here just now, I heard you mumbling Takuto's name. (Grins)

Mitsuki: (Blush) It's nothing... Just nothing...

Wakaoji: Mitsuki-chan, cheer up! I think you better get ready now. I've participated you as a guest star in the game show. You'll be up in 1 hour.

When Wakaoji-sensei came out from the room, his facial expression changed. His cheerful face turned to sorrow. He lied to Mitsuki about what she had said. He knew that Takuto was getting married.

(Flashback)

While Wakaoji-sensei was carrying Mitsuki, her eyes were half open and it slowly closed back. She started mumbling.

Mistuki: Takuto... Takuto... Don't leave me alone. You lied to me... you know, it has been so long since you carried me like this. Why are you here? Is this to torture me? You say you love me and now you're marrying Ayaka-san. Ne... Takuto... This is a joke right?

Once she stopped, tears started rolling down her cheeks. He felt guilty. He promised Aoi-san that he will never let anyone break Mitsuki's heart.

(End of flashback)

Hujisaki-kun was passing by and he heard a girl weeping. The weeping was heard from Mitsuki's dressing-room. Being the worry-wss that he is, he knoced on Mitsuki's door and went in. When she saw Hujisaki-kun, she tried to wipe her tears but her attempt was a failure. Since she really needed someone, she ran to Hujisaki-kun and hugged him while crying on his shoulders. Hujisaki-kun started blushing furiously and misunderstood. He thought that Mitsuki fell for him. He didn't know the real story.

Mitsuki: Hujisaki-kun, arigatou... I really needed someone just now.

Hujisaki: Don't worry about it Kouyama-san. I'm always here to help )

Hujisaki-kun left the room as Mitsuki tried to calm herself down. She got ready and met up with Ooshige-san to go for her rehearsal.


	11. Ayaka Is Missing

11. Ayaka Is Missing

One week passed since Takuto's proposal and Ayaka shifted into Takuto's place. While Ayaka was walking back from her grocery shopping, she bumped into a gang of 3 gangsters. She tried to walk faster and ignored them but one of them grabbed her by her arm while the other went closer to her and licked her neck. Ayaka tried hard to struggle free from their grip but she had not enough strength left. She even tried screaming but she was too stunned, shocked and her fear caused no words to come out.

Punk Haired Dude: That's enough, don't toy with her here! There are people nearby! Knock her down and bring her somewhere else.

The bold gangster covered Ayaka's face with his hand until she found it hard to breathe. He made her suffocate a little and she fainted after. She was half conscious and could feel what they were doing to her. They carried her and dumped her in the car. As they drove to an abandoned where house, Ayaka regained her conscious and tried to break free but she noticed that her hands and feet were all tied up. The knots were so tight that she could feel the rope pulling her skin together. One of the gangsters that were sitting beside her noticed that she had awakened.

Tattoo-ed Dude: Hey guys, the ojyou-chan finally woke up!

Punk Haired Dude: Good! Now not only we can enjoy but she can "enjoy" with us!

Fear was written all over Ayaka's face. Her eyes were filled with tears of fear. She could not scream neither could she run. There was nothing she could do but hope for a miracle to happen. The car stopped and they dragged her out of the car. They dragged her all the way into the warehouse and threw her on the floor. The pain she was going through was like hell. _**So this is what I get for lying to Takuto and hurting Mitsuki-san.** _She pictured Takuto in her mind. She was crying with regret. She didn't know what was left for her to do. One of the gangsters pinned her to the floor and started to take off her clothes one by one. They enjoyed it. They enjoyed looking at her suffer. _**So this is the end. Why did I even plan on taking Takuto away even though I knew that he didn't belong to me? Why did I take advantage when he lost his memories?** _She closed her eyes and heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. _**They're coming.** _The gangsters started touching her. She hated it. They were forcing it. She screamed a loud and piercing scream of terror.

Takuto knew that something was wrong. She hasn't returned yet. He couldn't make a police report because it wasn't time yet. He tried calling Ayaka but there was no answer. **_Where are you? Please be okay. I sense something wrong. Ayaka, wait for me. I'm coming._** Takuto took his bike and searched for Ayaka. He went to the market, the mall and many other places. The warehouse was the one place he didn't manage to go to. He started getting really worried and out of the blue, he felt like calling Mitsuki. He wanted to tell her about his problems. **_Mitsuki should know what to do. Yeah… I'll call her. Just like old times. Discussing and solving either my problem or her problem together. _**He called Mitsuki straight away.

Takuto: Moshi moshi? Is Mistuki there?

Mitsuki: Aa… Takuto! Mitsuki desu. What's the matter? You sound so worried…

Takuto: I am… my girlfriend, Ayaka is gone. She hasn't reached home yet. I've been searching for her for the past 2 hours but she is no where to be found. Mitsuki… I'm afraid that something might have happened to her…

**_Takuto… you finally called me… but you're talking about Ayaka-san. You're torturing me. I know I should worry with you. But I just can't. I just want you back…_**

Mitsuki: have you gone back to your house to check again? Maybe she went back. Like you said, you've been searching for the past 2 hours. For all you know, she might have gone back during the 2 hour period. She might even be looking for you now.

**_The truth is, I don't know why I called you or why do I think it's just like old times. Every time this happens, I'll call you straight away and you never fail to make me feel better. I feel a lot better just listening to your sweet voice. I KNOW that I should be worried about Ayaka now, but… I love you Mitsuki but I just can't two time you and Ayaka._**

Takuto: you might be right. I'll go back to check. Thanks a lot! Bye… I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school.

Mitsuki: Ok. Bye…

The gangsters were done with Ayaka. She was gang raped. They left her lying naked on the floor. Being soaked with tears and lost in fear. **_I can't marry Takuto now. I'm dirty… and I'll never be clean again. I can never face Takuto anymore. Not like this. There's nowhere for me to go now. _**She was screaming for help hoping for someone to save her from that dreadful place. Anyone but not Takuto.

At the same time, Hiro was passing by the warehouse on his way back home. He heard the screams made by Ayaka and rode his bike straight into the warehouse. He saw Ayaka naked and she was crying. Hiro quickly took off his shirt for Ayaka to wear and searched around for her clothes. Her clothes were all shredded due to the violent stripping the gangsters did. While Hiro was searching for her clothes, she fainted.

Hiro: Ojyou-chan! Ojyou-chan! Shikari shite yo!

Hiro didn't know what to do and brought her back to his place. He left her on his bed and let her continue with her deep slumber. When Ayaka slept, she could see images of the gangsters raping her. She woke up with a scream. She noticed that she was in a rather small apartment and found a note on the table.

_Ojyou-chan,_

_I'm really sorry about what happened to you and there's nothing that I can do to help. I wasn't really sure if it was right to inform the police but if you want to do it, the phone is free for you to use. When I found your clothes yesterday, it was all shredded. So I bought a set this morning and left it on the bed. There's even breakfast on the table. Help yourself!_

Ayaka took the phone and dialed Takuto's number. Her hands trembled with fear as she dialed the number. His switched off his phone as he was working and Ayaka reached the voice message.

Ayaka: Takuto… there are some things that just can't be settled now. And because of this problem, I just can't marry you. Takuto, don't come look for me too. I really can't see you now. I won't tell you where I am or even give you the number. I really need to be alone now. I'm sorry Takuto… Gomen…

Ayaka put down the phone and ended the call with her tears. She couldn't stand herself and took a shower. After she came out, she fell back to sleep. She woke up when Hiro came back from work. He forgot that there was someone in the house and just slammed the door. Ayaka jumped of the bed and was shocked to see Hiro.

Hiro: Ojyou-chan, how are you feeling now? You were in bad shape when I found you yesterday.

Ayaka: I can't say that I'm feeling a lot better now. But I'm ok. By the way, what's your name?

Hiro: I'm Hiroshi Nakano, 19. What about you, ojyou-chan?

Ayaka: Watashi wa Ayaka desu. Erm… I know this is too much to ask but can I stay with you for the time being?

Hiro: If you don't mind my place being too small for the both of us, sure. It won't be much of a problem. I'll just have to find for another futon. It should be somewhere in here. (Searches through the apartment)

Sorry for taking such a long time to update this. Just that nothing came into my mind . many thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
